One Shot
by MissiYoung
Summary: One shot, one kill was his motto for the day.  He had to do it; he needed to make the school safe.  Not really slash, pairing is for main characters.


TITLE: ONE SHOT

AUTHOR: MISSIYOUNG

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANY OF THE IDEAS CONTAINED HEREIN. NO PROFIT IS GAINED FROM THE WRITING/SHARING OF THIS FANFIC. _**DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME…OR ANYWHERE ELSE! IF YOU DO YOU WILL GET A DAY GLO ORANGE JUMPSUIT THAT DOESN'T LOOK GOOD ON YOU AT ALL AND A NEW POSITION AS BUBBA'S BITCH. ALSO, A VERY UNFLATTERING PICTURE OF YOU WILL BE PLAYED ON TELEVISION AND POSTED ON THE INTERNET FOR ALL OF ETERNITY! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**_

WARNINGS: CHARACTER DEATH, EXTREME VIOLENCE, GORE, DEPRESSION, MENTAL ILLNESS, FOUL/HATE LANGUAGE, ILLEGAL ACTIONS. THOUGHTS IN ITALICS. This fic changes tenses a great deal because I'm trying for a stream of consciousness from the shooter's point of view being mixed in with a narrative. Please have patience! Also, I'd like to point out that this is in no way realistic. Just pointing that out. And there seems to have been a misunderstand near the end...there's going to be another a.n. there to explain.

* * *

><p><strong>ONE SHOT<strong>

When David Karofsky woke up that Thursday morning he knew what he was going to do. In the week since he'd forced Kurt _my Kurt should be my Kurt_ to kiss him in the locker room at school he'd been waiting for this day. Now Kurt was changing schools; today was his last day at McKinley so he could turn in a project and say goodbye. Dave couldn't let that happen. Kurt was leaving because he didn't feel safe at school, which was mostly Dave's fault but not completely; Dave just couldn't let Kurt go, though, he had to do something to make the smaller boy safe. Not just _feel_ safe but actually _**be**_ safe in the walls of his school. Dave showered, dressed, and went into the kitchen where his mom was making breakfast. Ate with his parents while his dad went off on a rant about 'that fag in accounting' who was Rachel Berry's father. Went back into his bedroom for his backpack and Letterman jacket even though he was still technically suspended that day, slipped into the third bedroom of their three bedroom apartment (which had been christened 'the den'); pulled three pistols out of the 'locked' gun case _don't know why they bother when they leave the key in the lock_. Two into his pockets, the third-dad's favorite, with the illegal silencer-still in his hand.

No extra clips; his list wasn't that long and he had more than twice what he'd need in the always loaded weapons. Back to the kitchen again where his father was still ranting about 'the unnatural freak' with his mother chiming in agreements and packing lunch for his father. One shot and his mother went down in a wild spray; perfect aim, back of the head. Dad was shocked silent and Dave turned to him, gun still raised.

"I'm gay."

Not waiting for a response before the second shot; right between the eyes, dead before he hit the ground. Walk into the room and set the gun on the table; Dad's favorite has served its purpose. Take dad's car today, it's not like he can complain. Get to school early; Azimio is there by _the_ dumpster, the perfect partner in a crime he was too stupid to know would be committed.

"Hey man, locked all the doors except the front like you said, even the one at the cripple entrance. What are we doing?"

One shot, one kill; his new motto for today. Body into the dumpster, but Figgins comes out to investigate the noise. One shot, one kill, another body in the dumpster _not like he ever helped Kurt anyway_. For now he knocks down the garbage behind them so it covers them a little, closes the lid on both sides, goes to the football field to hide and wait. He can see everyone come in, see the frustration as their favorite entrances are locked and they must use the central doors. Finally it's time; five minutes until the warning bells but all of his targets have arrived. He walks in, sees a Letterman jacket.

**First shot.**

Another jacket.

**Second shot.**

**Third shot.**

**Fourth shot.**

On his way to the fifth he sees Kurt, pressed against the locker and looking terrified; his black friend was with him, Dave didn't know her name, but she was safe because Kurt loved her like a sister. Ignoring the students screaming and running and crying all around him Dave detoured to run the fingers of his free hand down Kurt's face _my Kurt damn it, just for a minute my Kurt_.

"It's going to be ok, Kurt, I'm going to make sure you're safe."

Dave turned around, conviction strengthened by just the sight of _my_ Kurt's face, terrified though it may have been. Another jacket but it was that Mike guy from Kurt's Glee Club; nice enough, never picked on Kurt, Kurt's friend even. He lived. Next jacket was Puckerman, standing almost defiantly in front of the disabled Cheerio and wheelchair dude from Glee _how did he get in with the ramp door locked? Someone must have helped him_._ Damn it, locking that door was supposed to keep him safe._ Puckerman was in Glee Club but he still threw slushies at _my_ Kurt, threw _my_ Kurt into dumpsters. Gun came up; he dies.

Suddenly Kurt was between the gun and Puck and Dave almost dropped it completely in horror; he jerked it up, pointed at the ceiling almost harmlessly because he couldn't bear the thought of pointing a gun at Kurt. Free hand snagging the front of Kurt's fancy outfit, pulling him gently to one side and raise the gun again; Kurt's there _again_, taking it one step further this time. Kurt wrapped one hand around Dave's and the gun, pressing it firmly against his forehead.

"No, no, no, no, not you! You can't be hurt; I have to make you safe!"

Kurt was surprisingly strong and while Dave knew he could get his hand away it would hurt Kurt in the process and he just _**wasn't strong enough for that**_. Kurt's eyes _pretty, pretty eyes, green with blue and grey like smoke _were strong and steady, a calming beacon in the screaming chaos around them. Kurt didn't say anything so Dave tried again, tried using the words that failed him so often.

"I can't hurt you, Kurt, you have to move. Puckerman hurts you; if I kill him he can't hurt you anymore!"

Kurt got an intense look on his face and Dave fell silent, waiting to hear what the smaller boy had to say.

"Is that what you're doing, David Karofsky? Killing the people that hurt me to keep me safe?"

Dave sighed hugely and nodded, relieved that _my sweet angel_ Kurt understood.

"Why?"

Kurt's quiet voice was oddly loud now that the screaming was dieing down and people were watching the showdown between the boy with the gun and their regular whipping boy. David could hear the surprise in the dieing whispers; they didn't understand why anyone would force Dave to point the gun at them instead of letting his have his way. They just weren't as strong or brave as _my sweet, sweet_ Kurt.

"If they aren't here you'll be safe and you won't have to leave your family and your friends and your Glee Club. They love you and you love them, you shouldn't have to leave them just because of a bunch of idiots with Letterman jackets."

Kurt kept his eyes on Dave, not looking away even though the hallway was completely silent now as everyone listened and watched and learned the reasons behind four deaths that they knew of.

"This is the wrong way to do it, David Karofsky. You tell a teacher, you step in and stop it yourself. You can't just shoot people to fix things."

Dave was confused, and a little annoyed that Kurt was calling him by his full name instead of just David; or, even better, Dave. _Sweet angel voice calling me Dave to carry with me forever_.

"But the teachers don't care, and shooting people is working."

Puck made an aborted movement from his spot two feet behind Kurt and Dave's head shot up with a wordless snarl; his hand tightened on the gun reflexively and pressed it forward just a little. Kurt's hiss of pain grabbed Dave's attention back; the jock fairly well vomited apologies along with the tears that sprang up knowing _**he'd**_ caused that noise. Kurt didn't use words or gestures to soothe him, simply stared into his eyes calmly. When Dave had calmed down some Kurt spoke in the same careful voice he'd been using.

"Shooting people _**isn't**_ working, David Kar…"

Dave put his free hand over Kurt's mouth before he could finish.

"Please don't say my last name."

Kurt just stared at him until Dave removed his hand.

"Alright, David, shooting people isn't working. Even if I fail and you kill everyone on your list this will always be my fault and people will always blame me for it."

That thought horrified Dave; it hadn't occurred to him before, but now that Kurt said it, it must have been true because Kurt was really super smart and he would know about stuff like that.

"But it's not your fault! I'm doing it because I love you and I want you to be safe!"

The silence seemed…quieter somehow, more silent or something and Dave could see people looking at one another carefully without speaking. _Probably trying to see if anyone else knew that I love my Kurt._ Kurt seemed to sigh without really sighing and gave Dave a sad look.

"I don't love you, David, and that's not likely to change."

Dave nodded sadly, knowing it was the truth and appreciating that Kurt would tell him the truth even now in this circumstance. He could see the surprise and aborted movements people made toward Kurt and snarled at them.

"Leave him alone! He's being honest and it's a good thing."

The others seemed surprised at Dave's forceful defense of the boy who they all made so miserable but Dave ignored that. Kurt was still staring at him and Dave couldn't help relishing the attention from the boy he loved so much.

"Go on, Kurt."

_Keep talking, my Kurt; let me have more memories of your voice until it's all I can remember._

"I'll never love you, David, and I really wish you would stop loving me. It's very unlikely that I'll ever visit you in prison, but I can promise you that I'll always remember you."

Dave knew that the memories wouldn't be good ones but…he'd take what he could get. His Kurt would remember him and he'd always hold that close to his heart. Before Dave could reply (not that he knew exactly what he was going to say) he saw movement from behind Kurt but off to the side that wasn't occupied by Puckerman. It was two jocks, the two biggest douche-bags after him and Azimio, coming toward him. Dave slid his free hand into his pocket on the same side and withdrew the gun there; moving quickly, he brought it up and before he could realize what was happening Kurt was grabbing it and it was going off.

_No, no, no, no_…

Dave's inner voice wasn't helpful at all anymore when he saw the blood spilling across Kurt's light blue jacket; Kurt's blood, Kurt's jacket, Kurt's blood on Kurt's jacket because _**Dave shot Kurt!**_

"No!"

Dave tried pulling his hands away, tried pulling the guns away now that Kurt had the second one trained on himself as well _must have done it while I was distracted_. Kurt wouldn't let him, even when Dave started to cry and beg apologies and pleas to _**let Dave help him! **_The two douche-bags had backed off again (helped along by a snarling Sam Evans, who Dave could hear saying 'if he dies I'll fucking kill you both' which made Dave feel better) but Puck took a hesitant step forward, hands raised in surrender even when Dave snarled at him. Kurt's hands tightened around Dave's on the guns, pulling his attention back for a moment. That, of course, drew Dave's attention back to the blood still spilling sickly down Kurt's jacket from the shoulder wound Kurt now had a gun pressed against; the little Gleek was getting paler than usual and Dave was worried.

"Pay attention to me for a moment, David. I need you to let Noah put pressure on my shoulder for me, alright?"

Dave figured that _my _Kurt must have guessed who it was that had him snarling; just the thought of the jerk made Dave growl and glare at the mohawked boy threateningly.

"Why would he help you? He doesn't even like you! He's one of the people who hurts you the most!"

Kurt did that staring thing again and after a moment Dave realized that Kurt was waiting for his undivided attention. _Anything you want, my Kurt._ When Kurt spoke again his voice showed the weakness that was creeping into him with his blood loss.

"Noah and I have been dating in secret since Quinn gave Beth away. He hasn't messed with me at all since then, only no one's noticed."

Dave wasn't sure if Kurt was telling the truth but he was willing to take his word for it; _my_ Kurt was losing a lot of blood so Dave was willing to do almost anything. He raised hard eyes to Puck, who was still making his way cautiously forward.

"Don't hurt him."

Puck's jacket was off in a flash and his shirt came up over his head just as quickly; he rushed to _my_ Kurt and tried to figure out how to put pressure on the wound with the gun and Kurt's jacket in the way. Abrams wheeled up behind him, quietly holding out a pair of scissors and Dave worked with Puck to fight Kurt's hold and move the gun to another spot quickly. Puck cut off part of Kurt's jacket and the front of his shirt before pressing his own waded up t shirt against Kurt's shoulder. Watching how gentle he was with Kurt, Dave just had to know.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

Puck gave Kurt a look that was pretty annoyed.

"He wouldn't let me. Said he didn't want me getting the same crap he does just for being himself."

Dave nodded; maybe Puck would understand.

"That's why I have to do this."

Puck did that serious staring thing like Kurt, which really lead credence to Kurt's claims, before nodding slowly.

"I can understand that, dude. I've thought about getting rid of everyone who hurts him, too. He's right, though. You know how this town is; none of these bigots are going to care that he may die trying to save their lives. They're just going to blame him."

Dave considered that for a moment, watching from the corner of his eye as Mike and Finn joined Sam in keeping the other two jocks away.

"I'll tell them the truth. I'll make sure everyone knows that I did this for Kurt but he made me stop when he figured it out."

Santana Lopez moved into his line of sight, her face and Cheerios uniform dotted with blood; she must have been standing close to one of the jocks Dave had gotten to.

"We'll talk to the media, too, and make sure they know that Kurt is innocent in this."

Dave could hear agreements coming from all sides, even people who hated Kurt. _Maybe they finally realize how awesome he is; maybe they can see why I love him so much._

Quinn Fabray came up from behind Dave, speaking soothingly to make sure he knew it was her as she moved to stand next to Santana.

"The police are here, David. They're going to concentrate on disarming you first and Kurt needs an ambulance now or he could die. I'm going to have my friend Tina get the trash can from the Nurse's office right here, ok? You and Kurt can put the guns in there and you can give yourself up so Kurt can get medical help faster."

Dave agreed quickly, because getting Kurt into an ambulance quickly made a lot of sense to him, and really looked around the hall for the first time since Kurt had made his stand. Finn, Sam and Mike weren't the only people keeping jocks away; every jock he could see who was not in Glee club was being held back by groups of Cheerios or even just groups of random students. Dave saw Kurt's Asian Goth friend hurrying with a trash can and assumed that she was Tina; when she passed one group Jewfro caught Dave's eye and nodded seriously, indicating the jock he and several other students had pinned to a locker.

"We'll protect Kurt from him."

The other groups spoke up in agreement and Dave nodded seriously, thanking them all. When the Asian chick reached the knot of students around Dave she boldly moved close without hesitation; she clearly cared a great deal about Kurt and it made Dave happy to see. _This is why I did this; Kurt deserves this love every single day and not just sometimes._ Dave and Kurt moved slowly, setting the guns in the bottom of the shallow trash can carefully so they didn't go off by accident. Tina handed the can to Santana, who set it on the floor in front of her, and took off her own shirt to help Puck with Kurt while Brittany ran down the hall toward the front door.

"I'll get the police so they can arrest you really fast, ok?"

Dave called an agreement behind her, distracted by the fact that his hands were still wrapped around Kurt's; he noticed that Kurt's were shaking really hard so when Abrams wheeled himself close behind Kurt, Dave helped Puck lower Kurt gently into the boy's lap while Tina kept pressure on the wound. Dave could hear the commotion of the police coming in and watched the Glee jocks wave over other students to take their places while they moved toward Kurt. Dave's eyes narrowed in curiosity and Mike explained quickly.

"We lift Artie's chair for the stairs all the time. It'll be faster if we take him out instead of waiting for them to come in."

Dave nodded, laying on the ground as the shouting voices of the police echoed down the hallway. Dave watched as the annoying short Glee chick and Kurt's black friend rushed to clear the hall and, as his hands were cuffed behind him, the Glee kids around the wheelchair started running with the chair down the hall. The policeman was yelling at them to stop but Dave spoke up, insisting that they were protecting the victim. The guy didn't seem to believe him but that was ok because when they got outside and Dave was being led to a police car he could see Kurt being lifted onto a gurney that was immediately loaded into an ambulance, driving away quickly. _Everything's going to be ok. He's safe now; my sweet darling angel won't need to be scared ever again._

* * *

><p><em>The town of Lima, Ohio, was brought to its knees today when seventeen year old David Karofsky walked into William McKinley High School with two handguns. Karofsky was expelled yesterday by acting Principal Sue Sylvester for making death threats against another student; the expulsion was overturned by the school board because, "He's a football player, and the gay kid he picks on is taking things too seriously. The kid probably hit on him or something; gay kids need to learn to stop hitting on straight guys."<em>

_This telling quote was taken from the School Board memo in Karofsky's school record detailing his ability return to school on Friday. Sylvester stepped down as acting Principal in protest and her predecessor, Samir Figgins, was scheduled to resume the position this morning._

_In a shocking twist Karofsky didn't open fire on his previous victim; instead he targeted his fellow bullies in an effort to _protect_ his previous victim. The seventeen year old brushed off by the School Board as 'the gay kid' is Kurt Hummel, son of prominent local businessman Burt Hummel. Kurt added a further shock to this already overwhelming morning; once he realized that Karofsky was targeting his bullies, Kurt Hummel stood between Karofsky's gun and the intended targets. Witnesses say that Kurt wrapped his hand around Karofsky's on the one visible gun and forced it to his own head before trying to reason with the gunman. By all accounts it seemed to be working until two more bullies (all athletes at McKinley) tried to interfere; that was when they realized that Karofsky had a second gun._

"_Hummel grabbed that one really fast and pulled it to himself before Karofsky realized it. That's when Hummel got shot."_

_Kimberly Allen, a Senior at McKinley, had a front row view._

"_Hummel kept him talking, tried to keep him distracted and keep us safe. I don't get it because we've all been pretty terrible to him. Anyway, Karofsky said that he was in love with Hummel and that he needed to kill the jocks so Hummel would be safe. I found out after it was all over that today was supposed to be Hummel's last day at McKinley; he's getting transferred because Karofsky threatened to kill him and the School Board said that it didn't matter and Karofsky was harmless. I wonder if they still think he's harmless now."_

_Lauren Zizes, Junior, had this to say._

"_It was pretty obvious that Karofsky was aiming at lettermen jackets. I'm on the wrestling team and I have one; I'm also built pretty solid so I took mine off real quick. Anyway, Allen had it right about Karofsky confessing his love for Hummel but it seemed more like an obsession. When Hummel got shot the freaking kid with the gun almost started crying and he was apologizing a bunch. Hummel convinced Karofsky to let Puck put pressure where he got shot when he told Karofsky that Puck was his secret boyfriend."_

_Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, also a Junior, is being lauded as a hero today along with the rest of the Glee Club, New Directions. In his own words, Puck explains his part in today's events._

"_Karofsky was coming after me when Princess stepped in. I didn't know what he was up to when he told Karofsky I was his secret boyfriend but I went along with it because Kurt's my friend and he was bleeding real bad. Karofsky asked me why we'd kept our relationship a secret and I said something about Kurt not wanting me to get gay bashed like he does all the time. I'm still not sure why Karofsky bought it, though, 'cause everyone knows I'm dating Lauren Zizes. Anyway the Glee kids all stepped up to help get things under control; it was real obvious that Karofsky was, like, obsessed with Princess so they appealed to that. Santana promised to talk to the media because dude was scared Kurt would get blamed for this even though he's the one who stopped it. Quinn got Tina to get a trash can Karofsky could put his guns in so dude could give himself up real fast and Kurt could get medical attention. Mike, Finn, and Sam held off some of the other jocks who were the reason Kurt got shot and kept trying to make things worse. Brittany ran to get the police once the guns were in the trash can so Kurt could get in an ambulance faster. Artie pulled Kurt into his lap so we could run him out to the parking lot in the wheelchair; the other guys helped carry the chair down the front stairs. Berry and Aretha cleared a path to the doors and held them open so we could get the chair out at a dead run."_

_Puck took a deep breath here and his voice shook as he continued._

"_We say our Glee Club is a family and how we'd take a bullet for each other. Kurt proved that today when he stood between me and a gun even though I was one of his worst bullies back before I joined Glee; he accepted my apology and let it drop like a man. He took it even further when he took a bullet meant for two of his current bullies. He argued with Karofsky to save our lives and he stood his ground when he told Karofsky that he didn't love him back. So everyone who says our Princess is less of a man just because he's gay needs to take a good look; Kurt Hummel is a thousand times more of a man than all the bigots out there combined because there isn't a single one of them who would have done the same thing. I can tell you without question that I can only hope to be half a good a man as Kurt is."_

_Disturbingly enough the majority of the responding police officers and the remaining Letterman jacket wearing athletes insist that Hummel must have 'turned Karofsky gay' and is therefore responsible for this heinous crime. The remaining students and staff at William McKinley High School have loudly protested this and currently stand vigil outside of Lima Memorial Hospital where Kurt Hummel is in critical condition. Kurt is in desperate need of blood; type O negative is very rare and all of Kurt's fans and their families (including the families of today's victims) are patiently waiting their turns to be typed and tested. If anyone in the surrounding area has this blood type, Kurt's father and his fans beg you to come donate and save the life of this young hero._

_~Associated Press_

* * *

><p><em>My Fellow Americans,<em>

_It is with great pride that I come to you today from the lobby of Lima Memorial Hospital in Lima, Ohio. Late yesterday morning a call sounded from this small city asking for anyone with the rarest of all blood types to donate and help save the life of a young American hero. My wife, who is type O negative, made it very clear that we needed to board Air Force One immediately so that she could answer that call if I wanted to maintain a happy marriage. Several members of the White House Staff including a Housekeeper, a Gardener, a Tour Guide, two Chiefs of Staff and my Personal Assistant insisted on joining us for the same reason. We have since joined the vigil. _

_Immediately prior to this broadcast I was informed that Americans of all blood types have given donations in record numbers today, all in the name of Kurt Hummel. For those of you who don't remember Kurt is a seventeen year old boy who single-handedly stopped a school shooting early yesterday morning. Despite the targets being clearly marked as Kurt's bullies, and despite the gunman having threatened Kurt's life, Kurt stood strong between an enraged football player and his unarmed classmates only to be shot himself. Even then Kurt refused to give ground, standing toe to toe with David Karofsky and using what strength he had left to force the guns to stay pointed at himself._

_I have spent most of my time in Lima with Burt Hummel, Kurt's father, and the teenagers the media is calling 'The Glee Club Family'. They tell me that it's not at all surprising that Kurt put himself in harm's way to save another person's life; he is, in their words, the most honorable person they know. In his interpersonal interactions Kurt only gives respect that he feels has been earned, but no matter how little respect he may feel for someone Kurt values the sanctity of human life. While we are thankful that Kurt's condition has improved from critical to serious, we must still hope for him to regain consciousness._

_On a more troubling note the FBI has been forced to take over the investigation into the shooting at William McKinley High School after a warrant was issued for Kurt Hummel's arrest just after three o'clock yesterday afternoon. According to the local police department it was conclusively decided that Kurt was responsible because he 'knowingly and willingly infected David Karofsky with homosexuality, leading to the deaths of eight people.' The District Attorney even went so far as to specify that she planned to push for the death penalty because it was 'the only way an animal like Hummel could be stopped' within an hour of the shooting. While the state of Ohio may have a distressing lack of protective statutes regarding the protection of anything other than heterosexuality, what is happening in Lima is nothing more than a modern day witch hunt. What does it say about the governing of this state when a boy whose every breath could be his last is being persecuted by government employees in a blatant show of bigotry against his sexuality? Worse still, why was an arrest even sought against Kurt when Mr. Karofsky willingly admitted that _he_ made the plans, _he_ pulled the trigger, and _he_ was the only person responsible for _his_ actions?_

_While today is a proud and happy day for America in general, proving once again our devotion to our fellow man in the form of blood donations across the nation, monetary donations to help pay for the funerals of the fallen, and the people from surrounding counties who have come to Lima with food, water, and blankets for those who maintain their vigil, it is also a sad and bleak day for the residents of the state of Ohio. I can only hope that Kurt Hummel doesn't become the next Matthew Shepard, killed in the name of homophobia._

* * *

><p><em>All across the United States millions of people marched in protest today. Bearing signs proclaiming the innocence of seventeen year old Kurt Hummel, the hero of last week's school shooting in Ohio, the protesters remained peaceful but resolute; Kurt Hummel did not cause the shooting. The gunman, seventeen year old David Karofsky, was interviewed by the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit over the weekend; they found Karofsky to be mentally unstable but capable of determining right from wrong. 'He became obsessed with Hummel because [Hummel] was exactly what [Karofsky] couldn't be; openly homosexual.' In a press conference today it was reveled that Karofsky killed his parents first because he felt there was no other choice in the face of their extreme homophobia; his homophobic classmates were next. 'The Principal was a fluke; he was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. Karofsky hadn't planned to kill any staff members at all unless they stood in his way.' When asked to explain Karofsky's instability the BAU had this to say:<em>

"_David Karofsky is a homosexual who was taught to be self hating by his family and society. This caused a strain on his psyche; when he decided to take a gun to school he knew that it was wrong and that he'd be punished for it. He accepted that punishment because he'd earned it; part of the reason he claims to have gotten 'pushed to this point' was that his previous 'punishable actions' were waved off as inconsequential. Karofsky admits to having sexually assaulted Hummel in the locker room at school. He then claims to have stalked Hummel for over a week, threatening further sexual assaults and finally death. When it seemed that he would finally be called to task for his crimes Karofsky admits to having felt relief because this would force his most hated secret into the open in a manner where there would be no choice but to deal with it. When the school board blamed Hummel, Karofsky claims to have 'given up hope that the authorities would do their jobs' so he would 'have to do it for them'."_

_When asked why he'd chosen to kill the jocks instead of Hummel when he'd threatened Hummel with death in the recent past, Karofsky's answer simply opens more questions from a legal standpoint. It was to protect Hummel, which matches the witness accounts, but Karofsky's answers held many surprises. He detailed homophobic telephone calls from the school athletes to both the Hummel residence and the automotive shop owned by Burt Hummel, Kurt's father. Homophobic slurs were spray painted across the house and shop. Water balloons filled with urine 'because he likes where it came from' were used as weapons against Hummel for at least three years. Hummel (and anyone else who didn't fit Lima's societal standards) was thrown into the school dumpster; the same dumpster where police found the bodies of Azimio Adams (17) and Samir Figgins. Homophobic slurs in the school halls in full view of a disinterested staff. Perhaps the worst, according to Karofsky, were the slushies; 'it's like getting bitch-slapped by an iceberg, I'm told, and I know it's sent more than one kid into shock and they had to go to the hospital'._

_Where were the police when students were being taken to the hospital by ambulance because they were assaulted with what could be argued a deadly weapon? And what of the acts of vandalism? There were clear patterns of stalking detailed by Karofsky; jocks followed Hummel home, he claims, sitting outside his house and following when he left. If he went to a store or the library they would stalk Hummel through the building spitting homophobic slurs yet Hummel would be the one asked to leave. All of this led to Karofsky's obsession with Hummel; Karofsky's obsession led to the shooting at William McKinley High School._

_So who is to blame?_

_According to David Karofsky he and he alone is to blame. According to the legal system in the state of Ohio Kurt Hummel is to blame. According to millions of Americans the hate mongering society of Lima, Ohio, is to blame. Meanwhile one seventeen year old boy remains in a coma while five more wait to be buried. The only thing everyone can agree on is that _someone_ needs to be held accountable._

_~Associated Press_

* * *

><p>A.N.-Ok, the warrant did NOT say that Kurt infected him with homosexuality, the people said that in a press conference. I thought I'd made that clear, apparently I hadn't.<em><br>_


End file.
